


Chez Nixon

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [40]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Kink, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, hunter dick winters, jealous Nix, protective dick winters, vampire nix, witch gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: “Gene…we’re here.”The swirling mist washed away and Gene blinked his eyes open into darkness and the glare of a looming porch light.  He shifted and Dick’s hand fell away from his shoulder.  Gene shivered at the chill that replaced it and cleared his throat.  “Right,” he said, “let me get my stuff.”
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Richard Winters & Eugene Roe
Series: What We Do In The Dark [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366063
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	Chez Nixon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/gifts).

> This one's for Lysel. This chapter was kicking my ass for 2 weeks straight, then you gave me a bit of inspiration and then this happened in one sitting. XD I hope you enjoy ;)

“Gene…we’re here.”

The swirling mist washed away and Gene blinked his eyes open into darkness and the glare of a looming porch light. He shifted and Dick’s hand fell away from his shoulder. Gene shivered at the chill that replaced it and cleared his throat. “Right,” he said, “let me get my stuff.”

“I’ve got it,” Dick said, climbing out of the car faster than Gene could at the moment. In fact, his whole body ached as he unfolded himself and squinted up at the ivy-covered brick mansion before him. A wave of unease crested in his belly and flowed out through his veins, and that strange scent assaulted him again, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Suddenly, though, Dick was at his side again, Gene’s bag in his hand. “Come on, we should get inside.”

“Yeah,” Gene said, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle once more, “lead the way.”

Dick hovered close, still, his hand ready to balance Gene should he stumble. He hadn’t though, not since the hospital, and that had been hours ago. Still, Gene wasn’t used to feeling so vulnerable. Usually only a big healing managed to knock him on his ass like this, and usually he weathered that storm alone, in the safety of his own home, behind his layers of wards. He was weak, now, and injured, and relying on the kindness of a stranger. A confusing, mysterious stranger. One who had shown up just at the very moment Gene had needed help the most, and he’d hardly left Gene’s side since. If Gene closed his eyes, he could still feel Dick’s hands tangled with his own, pressing to stem the bleeding, could still hear his voice commanding him to _Hold on, just hold on. _He was grateful—how could he not be? But wary as well. Gene’s mother and grandmother had always taught him to be kind to strangers because you never knew what kind of road they’d had to walk, but in his experience, strangers meant danger as often as not. And _this _man, Dick Winters, had named himself Gene’s protector on the word of Harry Welsh. For what? To save Carwood Lipton—a thing Gene wasn’t sure he’d be able to manage. 

And yet, here Gene stood, shoulder to shoulder with this man who’d promised to do what he could, who went out of his way to _care _for Gene, who’d brought him to the only safe place he could think of, endangering himself and his mysterious significant other to do so. Gene shivered and shrugged further into his hoodie, his eyes fixed on the front door. Dick raised his hand to knock, but before he could, the door pulled open to reveal a tall, suave-looking man, dark hair and eyes, leaning against the door frame. 

A sickening chill rolled through Gene and he had to suck in a breath. All at once, he was hit with the _scent feel knowledge _that this was a vampire. His hands dropped to his sides, balling into fists, his shoulders hunched up, and he felt the air around him grow heavy. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Gene growled, and he took a step back. 

Dick turned to him, brows furrowing, but Gene’s eyes were fixed on the monster in the doorway, who was looking at him now, and Gene’s heart leapt in his chest, kicking his pulse into a run. The creature’s eyes narrowed and its head tilted, and suddenly, Gene was transported back to that dark alley in New Orleans, hurt and scared and alone, against a thing he could never hope to fight.

_I’ve got no way to protect myself against a vampire, _Gene realized, eyes widening, breath hitching. Here he stood, weak and vulnerable, senses still clouded by medication and pain and exhaustion, blood soaking through his bandages, an easy meal. There weren’t any magic words for this and he knew he’d never make it ten feet before the thing was on him, and suddenly, all he could hear was his own desperate, panicked breathing. 

He jerked back a step, unthinking, then another, and suddenly, his foot was slipping at the edge of the steps, and he sucked in a breath, ready for the fall… and then Dick was there, hands grasping tightly at his arms, holding him up. Gene sucked in a shocked breath and his whole body shivered. He met Dick’s eyes, feeling hurt and betrayed, and like he shoulda known better, but the man’s own blue eyes were concerned, sincere, and… regretful? Dick loosed his hands just a fraction, his thumb brushing against the hoodie’s fabric, and he said, “Hey, Gene…you alright? You okay?”

Still shaken, Gene glanced down to where Dick’s pale, freckled hand held on tightly to his arm, then his gaze traveled over the redhead’s shoulder to where the monster stood, its dark eyes narrowed, and perhaps, shocked, at this turn of events. Gene watched the creature swallow thickly, and he dragged his gaze slowly back to fix on Dick’s wide, worried eyes. Gene felt a slow, deep wave of…something…_rage?_...swell up inside of him and rise toward the surface. “Why’d you bring me here?” He asked, voice sounding steadier than he’d thought it would. 

“_Damn it_,” Dick cursed, and even in the short time Gene had known the man, he knew it was a rarity, “I knew I should’ve just told you.”

“Told me what?” Gene asked, steadying his feet under him. Dick pulled back a fraction, but kept his hold on Gene’s arms. 

“Nix,” Dick said, flashing a concerned look over his shoulder, “he’s a….”

“I _know _what he is,” Gene growled, and now he yanked himself out of Dick’s hold, “I can smell him. That’s what I smelled in the car, too. Fuck,” he said, running a hand through his hair and taking a steadier step back, “shoulda known betta.”

“No,” Dick assured hurriedly, “he won’t hurt you. This isn’t…this isn’t a set up, or whatever you think it is!” He held his hands out, calming, maybe to settle Gene, maybe to keep him from striking out. “I told you I had safe place for you to recuperate and this is it. Alright?”

“Your…significant other? You’re with a vampire?” Gene snorted in disgust.

Dick’s eyes hardened now, the first show of anger Gene had seen since the demon accosted them outside of the hospital. “Yeah,” he said, voice clipped. “I am.”

Gene frowned. “Didn’t peg you as the type.”

Dick snorted. “Yeah, well… there’s a lot we don’t know about each other yet, isn’t there?”

Gene clenched his fists. “Yeah. There is.”

They stared at each other for a moment, both silent, tense, standing on the edge of…something. Then the monster…Nix… cleared his throat and said “It’s cold out here. Come inside.”

Gene tore his gaze away from Dick and focused instead on this new threat, disbelieving. The air around his fists crackled with useless, impotent energy. Obviously sensing it, Dick moved into Gene’s line of sight again, and met his eyes. “Trust me,” Dick said, “please.”

And Gene knew he was a damn fool to do it, but he couldn’t see a whole lot of other options, either—he was alone in New Jersey, with no transportation and no friends, weak and wounded, pursued by demons who wanted to take him, in exchange for the only person he had left who he loved. This was a mistake, but he was afraid it’d be a worse one to run away. So, eyes fixed on Dick’s, he nodded slightly.

Dick let out a long, tense breath, and finally moved to the side. In doing so, Gene realized that during the…standoff, Dick had put himself between Gene and Nix. He wasn’t sure which of them it was meant to protect, but Gene knew he’d think about it again, later. For now, he stiffly allowed Dick to shepherd him into the warm golden light of the house. 

Inside, with the front door shut resolutely behind him, Gene kept his back to the wall and faced the vampire, who had a slight grimace on his face and whose dark eyes kept flicking back to Dick. Obviously trying to steamroll over the tension, Dick cleared his throat and said “Nix, this is Gene. Gene, this is Lewis Nixon.”

Gene nodded.

“Welcome to my home,” Nixon said, voice tight, strained. His eyes didn’t look any better. “You must be exhausted. Dick told me what happened.” He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. “There’s a guest room set up for you. Dick can show you where.”

“Thanks,” Gene mumbled, but that was the only thing he was willing to say. 

They stared at each other for another long, tense, moment, and then Dick sighed heavily next to him and said “Come on. I’ll show you where.”

Gene followed Dick further into the house, back and shoulders tense, jaw clenched. When they reached a set of stairs, Dick reached out to support him, but Gene shrugged his hand away. Dick’s shoulders slumped and he dropped his hand, but still hovered, too close. Gene followed him, silently, down a hallway until, two doors down, he twisted a bronze doorknob and pushed the guestroom door open. 

He wandered inside and Gene followed, wary, eyes scanning every shadowed corner. The room was empty, though, except for a large, sumptuous-looking bed, a desk, and some other furniture. A well-lit en-suite bathroom stood, beckoning, from the left. Once inside, Dick set Gene’s things on the bed then turned to face him. “I’m sorry,” he said, brow furrowing. “I know I should’ve explained before we got here, but….” He sighed, frowning. Gene continued to stare at him impassively. “I knew you wouldn’t want to come, if you knew. And there wasn’t time to convince you.” Gene nodded and moved back toward the door. Dick followed. “You’ll be safe here,” he promised, stepping back out into the hallway. 

Gene nodded, then shut the door in Dick’s face, and twisted the lock right after.

He stood there, his palms flat against the door, holding his breath until he heard Dick sigh once more and eventually wander away. Once Gene was convinced he was alone, he tore the hoodie off over his head and threw it onto the bed, followed by his shirt. He peeled the bandage back from his wound and, as light as he could, touched the tips of his fingers to the blood he found there. Without wasting any time, Gene walked the full perimeter of the room and bathroom, dabbing the blood into the corners as he mumbled the warding spell under his breath. Finally, he stood before the door once more and pressed his bloody fingers to the creamy wood, painting the protection sigils and finishing the spell. As his fingers dropped exhaustedly to his side, he felt the curl of power rise up around him and envelope him, and he could just imagine the steel reinforcements coming down around the place, securing it so that no one but him could cross the threshold. Only after that was done did Gene allow himself to stumble into the bathroom and collapse against the tiles, a terrified and angry sob tearing itself out of his throat. 

* * *

Nix paced in a tight line, back and forth, back and forth, his fists clenched, jaw clenched, shoulders tense, until Dick trudged wearily back down the stairs. Nix met him at the bottom, already pulling him into the den, where a warm fire crackled. “Are you okay?” Nix asked, hands hovering over Dick’s shoulders, almost afraid to touch, but wanting _so badly. _

“Yeah,” Dick sighed, shoulders slumping, as he cast his gaze toward the ceiling. 

Nix flinched as he heard the witch gasp brokenly in the room above and he fixed his eyes on Dick’s worried ones. “So…that’s him, huh?” Nix asked, finally settling his hands on Dick’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Dick murmured, “That’s him.” He took a step closer to Nix so that their chests were pressed together and Dick bowed his forehead onto Nix’s shoulder. Nix sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. “Are _you _okay?” Dick mumbled into his shoulder.

“Fine,” Nix said. 

“The, uh…_blood…_wasn’t a problem?”

Nix snorted. “It was something, alright.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked, pulling back far enough to meet Nix’s eyes.

_Fire slid through Nix’s belly, curled through his veins, lodged in his throat. _Nix cleared his throat. “He’s not like other humans,” he said, “at least, not like any I’ve met.”

“Harry says he’s a witch, and I believe it.”

Nix nodded. “Yeah, he’s something.”

Dick reached out and brushed his thumb against Nix’s bottom lip, brows furrowed in concern. “What’s it like?”

_Like lightning. _“I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Will it be a problem?”

Nix shook his head. “No.” He cleared his throat again, swallowing thickly. He could smell it, already soaking into the wood, drenching the air. “I drank three bottles before you got here.” He snorted. “Good thing, too. There’s a lot of blood up there.”

Dick pulled back, eyes jerking to the ceiling once more. “Did he hurt himself? I should go see….”

Nix kept his hold on Dick. “He’s warding the room, I think.” Nix said. “At least…that’s what it sounds like.”

Dick sighed, shoulders slumping heavily again. “I messed up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t tell him you were a vampire.”

Nix’s brows shot up. “_What?_ Why not? I thought you were going to.”

“I was!” Dick insisted. He pulled back and Nix dropped his hands. Dick ran his hands over his face and groaned. “I thought he’d argue with me, and we didn’t have time for that. So I just told him that we were coming to the home of my significant other.”

Nix frowned. “So that’s why he, uh…” He waved vaguely toward the front door.

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s done now.” Nix said. “No sense in beating yourself up about it.”

“I guess.” Dick said, but he didn’t sound convinced. 

“Do you need to eat?” Nix asked. “I bought some supplies on my way back from Harry.”

Dick smiled softly. “Thanks, Nix, but I’m okay.” He cast his gaze back up toward the ceiling. “So you have the books?”

“Yeah,” Nix said, eyes tracing the curve of Dick’s neck, his jaw, as the other man did his best to see through layers of wood. “He told me to tell you both to be careful.”

Dick nodded, and finally looked at Nix again. He smiled distractedly. “Yeah.”

Nix felt a curl of…what? _Creeping, twisting…jealousy. _“Come to bed,” he said, twining his fingers with Dick’s. When Dick nodded his assent, Nix practically dragged him up the stairs and past the dark, quiet guestroom, toward Nix’s own bedroom. He was thankful to shut and lock the door behind them, thankful to have Dick to himself. “Finally,” Nix sighed, pressing into Dick’s space, cupping his jaw so that he could lean in and kiss him. Dick’s eyes fluttered shut just before their lips met, and he groaned into Nix’s mouth, shuddering when Nix licked at his lip. “Missed you,” Nix murmured.

“Missed you too,” Dick gasped, as Nix nipped at his mouth, his fangs scraping gently. 

Nix stepped back far enough so that he could shove Dick’s flannel shirt off his shoulders. Then, without wasting any time, he curled his fingers under the hem of Dick’s t-shirt and slipped that over his head before tossing it to the floor. Then Nix was on him again, hands trailing over Dick’s chest, down to his hips, and around to his back. “I was worried about you,” Nix growled, before he leaned forward and captured Dick’s mouth again. The man was already hard against him, and Nix was too. “I’m coming with you, next time,” Nix continued, “I don’t care.” 

“Yeah,” Dick gasped, maybe because it was what he wanted, or maybe because Nix had just sealed his mouth over the juncture of Dick’s neck and shoulder. He flicked his tongue out, tasting, inhaling Dick’s scent. But there was also….

Nix growled. “You smell like him.”

“What?” Dick asked, confused. When Nix pulled back, he found Dick’s blue eyes glazed with lust.

“Like the witch. You smell like him.” Nix backed Dick up to the bed then shoved him lightly until he toppled over onto it. Nix followed him down, straddling Dick as he did so. He pressed a palm against Dick’s chest to hold him down, and he bit lightly at a nipple when Dick tried to sit up. Nix inhaled and huffed, a growl rising in his throat again. “He’s all over you.”

“Had to help him down the stairs….” Dick gasped, his fingers threading through Nix’s hair and pulling, just slightly, as Nix trailed lower, his mouthing working just below Dick’s navel. “He, uh… he….”

The growl rumbled up his throat, and he couldn’t help it. He could feel his eyes growing darker, could feel the blood rushing in his veins, could hear it pounding in his ears. “He bled all over you.”

Nix unbuttoned Dick’s jeans and tugged them down unceremoniously. Dick kicked them off and he was panting now, his own eyes blown wide, the blue obscured by black. “I washed,” Dick muttered, in between breathy pants.

“_Not good enough_,” Nix hissed, his tongue dipping into Dick’s navel. They both shuddered. 

_He was everywhere. Everywhere. All over Dick. _Nix leaned back on his heels and tugged his own shirt off. His pants were next. He was shaking, he was so amped up. He knew he’d never be able to settle until he and Dick were skin to skin, with nothing between them. And when he finally got it, his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned. But there was still the matter of….

Nix pinned Dick to the bed, his hands hitching Dick’s legs up over his hips, and he ground down against him. Dick tipped his head back, gasping, and Nix leaned forward, licking and sucking at the long, pale column of his throat. Their hips worked together, and Nix felt like he was losing his mind. _It’s petty. It doesn’t mean anything. Nothing at all. _And yet. _He’s all over Dick._

His hands and lips traveled everywhere, and Dick was a gasping, shuddering mess, covered in sweat and smelling of Nix by the time they both finally came, wet and sticky between them. 

Nix wasn’t sorry. In fact, he smirked with dark satisfaction as he rolled to the side and slipped his fingers through their mess, knowing that Dick smelled like him again, now. 

_There’s nothing to be jealous about. _

* * *

Dick’s legs were restless. He flipped over once more, kicking at the sheets as he did so, huffing and pressing his face into the pillow. It didn’t stop the slight edge of panic that hovered just at the edge of his consciousness, its wild energy pulsing through his veins. He couldn’t get comfortable. His stomach was too twisted up with worry. It was too hot, too close, too…. He sighed and sat up, the sheet falling to his lap.

“What’s wrong?” Nix murmured, reaching toward him. His touch was warm, too warm, and Dick wanted to shrug it off, but he was grateful for the comfort, so he didn’t.

“Nothing.” Dick answered, “I’m fine. Just can’t sleep.”

“Uh, huh.” Nix snorted. “You’re a terrible liar, Dick.” He sat up as well and scooted closer, so that Dick could see his dark, concerned eyes through the shadows. “Tell me.”

“It’s stupid. Probably nothing.”

“It’s enough to keep you awake.”

Dick frowned and folded his hands together in his lap to keep them from fidgeting. He needed to get up, pace, do _something. _“It’s nothing.” He said again.

Nix was quiet for a moment, then he cocked his head and, because Nix had always been able to see a little too much, said “You’re worried, aren’t you? Is this about Lip?” Dick nodded, but his gaze skirted to the side, toward the door, because he couldn’t help it, and Nix’s breath hitched. The pain in Dick’s stomach got worse. “Ah. You’re worried about _him, _too, aren’t you? Gene?”

Dick’s shoulders slumped and he turned to look at his lover, whose eyes had grown tense at the edges. Dick thought he knew what that look meant, though he’d seen it earlier in the evening, had felt the same sentiment when Nix had pulled his clothes off and pressed his hands solidly to Dick’s back, dragged them over his skin, muttering frantically and growling about _his scent_. “I told you it was stupid,” Dick said, trying to shrug it off. 

“Is he hurt that badly?” Nix wondered. “He didn’t look too bad earlier.”

“Which is a miracle,” Dick said, “one I can’t explain. He was unconscious less than two days ago. The demon hurt him pretty badly.”

“You mentioned that he heals fast.”

“That’s what he said.” Dick shook his head. “I just….”

“What is it? Come on, Dick, just tell me. It’ll make you feel better.”

Dick huffed, shaking his head at himself. “It’s stupid because I barely know him, but… I feel so _protective _of him. And this is the longest he’s been out of my sight since they brought him out of surgery.” Dick shrugged. “I guess I’ve just gotten used to being able to keep an eye on him.”

Nix’s hand dropped away and it made Dick feel terrible. He wanted to tell Nix that it wasn’t like _that, _but he was afraid just saying the words would sound incriminating, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Nix sighed. “He’s safe here. You know that. No one knows where I live, and he’s already warded the room.”

Dick huffed. “I know that. But what if he….”

“What?”

“I don’t know,” Dick growled, “bleeds to death? Or…dies of starvation or something? He hasn’t eaten in days and he hasn’t even had an IV. He’s stubborn.” He shook his head. “See? I told you. It’s stupid.”

“Well, it’ll be morning in a couple hours. You’ll probably feel better about things in the daylight.”

Dick turned to look at Nix, who he could tell didn’t understand but was trying to. Dick forced a smile. “Yeah, probably.” Still, his shoulders were tense.

Nix sighed, shaking his head. “You can always go check on him, you know.”

Dick shook his head. “I don’t think he’d appreciate that right now.” He smiled ruefully. “He’s pretty pissed at me.”

“You were just trying to help him.”

“Yeah, but I doubt he sees it that way right now. He’s alone, Nix, and a demon possessed his boyfriend and then stabbed him. And then…well.” He shrugged. “I’m sure he’s feeling betrayed right about now, even if I did have good intentions.” Again, Dick sighed, shaking his head, disappointed in himself. “He thinks he’s alone.”

Nix’s lips shifted into a rueful smile. “You’re a saint, you know that?”

Dick huffed. “Hardly.”

“You are. So go on. Go check on him and let him know he isn’t alone. You know you won’t sleep, otherwise.”

Dick couldn’t help his own self-deprecating grin. “Alright.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Nix’s. When Nix tried to pull away, Dick wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and threaded his fingers through the thick, dark locks. He kissed him again. And again. Until Nix’s own shoulders relaxed and he melted into Dick. They kissed for a little while longer, then Dick pulled back, tipping his forehead against Nix’s. “I love you.” He said, hoping it was enough.

Nix’s voice was thick when he said “Yeah. Love you too.” He licked his lips. “Now go.”

The hardwood floor was cold against Dick’s feet as he padded down the hallway to the guestroom. He hovered outside of the room for a moment, simply listening. It was quiet inside. He laid his palm against the door, but there was nothing magic about Dick—he couldn’t sense a thing. _This is crazy, _Dick thought, _Gene’s a grown man. He can take care of himself. He did before we met and he will now. This is crazy. _And it was. He knew it was. Still…. He reached for the doorknob, but found he couldn’t turn it. Not at all. He frowned, letting his hand drop. _Damnit. _The door was warded against him, too. He’d messed up worse than he thought.

Sighing, Dick stepped back to the wall and slid down it, allowing his legs to sprawl out before him in the hallway. _He doesn’t trust you anymore. _Dick swallowed thickly. It shouldn’t matter. He barely knew him. Still, he found himself thinking: _It’ll be daylight in a couple hours. Then I’ll make this right. I have to. _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, lovely readers, that kudos are great, but comments are love. Please let me know what you thought! Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
